Cherelyia
Cherelyia is HawkEyeRed2's OC in Shadowandsilverluv19's fanfiction Wings of Fire: Mystery Light. She is a 28-year-old IceWing with a deep desire for revenge on every dragon who has mistreated her and a strong taste for dragon blood. Biography Cherelyia was a smaller IceWing than most when she was hatched, so when she became a soldier for Queen Glacier most of the bigger and stronger soldiers teased her and laughed at her. A 46-year-old senior warrior named Frostbite pulled cruel pranks on her more than others, and Cherelyia swore some day that she would get her revenge. That day came when the SkyWings attacked and the IceWing army was sent to intercept the attack on SandWing territory. Frostbite was ordered to lead the army even though Cherelyia had asked Queen Glacier to lead the attack, and, out of pure rage, Cherelyia snapped Frostbite's neck in the midst of battle. As her blood stained Chereylia's talons, the smallest warrior felt that even though Frostbite was gone, she still needed revenge on every dragon. Cherelyia's unknown mother had abandoned her in a snowdrift, as many soldiers had teased her about, and Cherelyia wanted to find her mother to kill her as well. However, keeping her unnamed, Queen Glacier told Cherelyia that her mother was already dead. This cheered Cherelyia up very slightly. One day a handsome IceWing spoke to Cherelyia and told her that his name was Quicksilver. Cherelyia immediately fell for him even though several soldiers warned her that Quicksilver was very sly. Cherelyia paid the price when she was expecting Quicksilver's eggs and he abandoned her in the cruelest way possible - by revealing that he had another mate named Cliffside. Cliffside hadn't known that Cherelyia had been tricked by Quicksilver and she attacked Cherelyia viciously, almost killing her. Cherelyia managed to escape, though, and laid her two surviving eggs in a snowdrift like her mother had. She promised her dragonets that she would try to be a caring mother by staying with them in the snowdrift, but Queen Glacier tracked her down and told her that since Frostbite was dead, she needed to lead a raid on the SkyWing palace by herself with two other soldiers of her choice. Cherelyia was furious that Queen Glacier was forcing her to leave her dragonets, but she had to obey her queen and left her two eggs to raid the SkyWings with the two friendliest IceWing soldiers - Stable Winds and Gorge. Together, they managed to steal talonfulls of precious jewels and treasures, but Gorge was caught and Cherelyia and Stable Winds were forced to leave her. Outside, Stable Winds turned on Cherelyia for forcing them to leave his sister, and he lunged at her. Cherelyia feared for her life as she fled back to the IceWing palace with her part of the treasure, but Queen Glacier rejected her for not allowing all parts of her group to return safely. Stable Winds had already turned himself to the SkyWings to be with his sister, and Queen Glacier was furious. Cherelyia returned to her eggs in the snowdrift, hoping to grab them and flee the IceWing palace, but Cliffside was already at the snowdrift. She had already smashed one of the eggs. Powerful with rage, Cherelyia slit her throat, but Quicksilver managed to crack the other egg. Cherelyia slashed his wings and pushed him off a cliff where he fell to his death. Cherelyia died two years later at the age of 28, but her ghost haunted many young, mistreated soldiers of all tribes and encouraged them to attack their own palaces for their revenge. She sealed the fate of many soldiers who listened to her lies about the fact that they were worthless and nobody loved them, and she never stopped, even when Queen Glacier tried to stop her. Too many soldiers had already been brainwashed, and after they died, Cherelyia kept them by her side in a ghostly army of mismatched tribes. Her strongest warrior was a NightWing dragonet who was known as Smallclaws when he lived, but Cherelyia comforted him and changed his name to Longclaws when he died to boost his morale and self-confidence. Appearance When she lived, Cherelyia was smaller than most IceWings, but much faster. She had silvery scales and pale blue horns on her head and tail. Her claws were red with blood stains, and she refused to wash the blood off her claws, but she cleaned her paws after particularly messy kills. Right before she died, she hunted out Frostbite's skull and placed it on her head like a helmet. As a dead warrior, she wore the skull proudly to show that she had killed one of the IceWings' most valuable generals and wasn't afraid to kill more. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters